Whisper
by Beautiful One
Summary: Harry follows a man he believes to be his late godfather to a pub deep within wizardry world. Will he find what he's looking for? Warning Slash DMHP OOC due to excessive booze.


I know I saw him come this way. Where could he be? It looked exactly like him his long black hair and deep blue eyes. He isn't dead somehow he survived! He's alive and we'll really be a family I just know it. I just have to catch up with him and everything will be great.

Harry races down the alley only catching glimpses of the man he believed to be his god father as he went deeper and deeper into the wizardry world. He gained speed but it was no use the man was always a bit faster. Finally the last turn came to a dead end well Serpents Pub to be exact. Out of breath he makes his way inside careful to cover his scar just incase.

Inside was loud and smelled of sweat and ale which made him a bit woozy as would anyone be if they weren't really used to it. He fell against a bar stool bumping into the guy next to him.

"Hey watch what your doing you stupid drunk! Harry?!" Draco yelled his voice not even denting the noise of the pub.

Harry held onto the counter and looked up at Draco his fatigue finally catching up with him. He fell forward almost knocking the blonde off of his stool.

When Harry finally came to he was in a bright room with the warmth of a roaring fire engulfing him. He struggled to his feet and slowly made his way to the door as it opened before him.

"Your up... too bad. I went to fetch some markers to draw on your face. Oh well, you already look like hell anyway."

"What the hell happened?"

"You fainted from exhaustion or something we had a doctor in the pub so he checked you out. So, what brings you here anyway?"

"I was looking for someone. Now get out of my way he should still be here."

"Everyone's left. The pub's closed. Might as well stay here it gets pretty rough here at night."

Harry stumbled to the couch staring into the fire. He knew it was useless to head home but wouldn't he be in more danger with Lucius Malfoy's son a death eater in training most likely.

"So, who were you looking for?"

"None of your business!"

Draco fiddled with his hands he didn't know what to do before the gang who come. This was his one chance to prove that he was a competent death eater and that he was just as loyal to Lord Voldemort as the next man. He just needed to play it cool perhaps put on the old Malfoy charm. Oh yes, that would work and he would get a high ranking position in the new world order. He would be legend the man who finally got Harry Potter. It just tickled him with delight at the thought of it. It would teach him for punching him after that Quidditch game little punk.

"Want anything to drink?"

"Uh...I guess so...maybe some water."

"Water? This is a pub Harry...they don't have water!"

"Uh...."

"How about some rum?"

"Rum? I guess I've never had that before."

"Trust me it's delicious."

Draco tried to smile sweetly as he skipped downstairs with a devilish plan. He would get Harry drunk which would create less resistance when the death eaters got here. He was just so smart Granger had nothing on him. He quickly pranced into the room which sort of freaked Harry out who had never seen anyone prance before...and with Draco...it was just more disturbing.

They both took a glass and did a little toast to good health and to find whoever Harry was looking for or whatever. Then it began of course Draco haven been a spoiled little miscreant was an avid drinker and had developed a nice little tolerance for the booze so the first glass didn't even bother him but poor Harry was getting a bit tipsy. Wizardry rum was even more powerful then the muggle stuff and really can mess a person up. He sort of started swaying and sighing a lot as Draco held back his laughter. Yet, what Draco didn't know was that the pub owner being evil and all had hexed his liquor making the person who drinks it automatically want or need more. He not realizing started drinking glass after glass until him and Harry were both completely hammered on the couch.

"Yeah..Yeah...I know and I was like come on...you're a dumb loser who will be nothing more than a little henchman all your life. Now get me some cookies and milk bitch...and he actually did it!"

The two boys laughed hysterically knocking the empty rum bottles to the floor. They both sighed just staring off into the darkness only the light from the fire illuminating the room.

"It would be nice to have henchman and stuff...not have to do anything and always have friends."

"Friends? They're more like servants. I don't got any friends and I'm pretty ok with that. Friends just get in the way...sooner or later you gotta stab them in the back anyway."

"Yeah, but you've got enough to make up for the friends...like a mansion and the fact that your parents are all alive and stuff."

"Don't get me started man! My parents might as well be dead."

"At least they don't lock you in cupboards."

"I got locked in the attic before...because I was disrespectful to someone I guess of a higher rank than us. My mum was freaking out she kept reminding him father that I was his only heir or something."

"Well my life is going to get better because my godfather is going to take me away with him. It'll be real nice we can get a cat...well maybe not a cat more like a puppy yeah that would be nice. We'll have a big house and I'll cook him diner or we can order out because I don't think he can cook. Hah."

"Your...godfather..you mean Sirius?"

"Yeah, he's not a bad guy! That stuff that happened was a misunderstanding peter sold my da out to Voldemort."

"Yeah...I know that uh..I overheard my father talking but...I thought he was dead.."

"He's not dead! He's who I followed here tonight you know...he's still alive!!"

"Oh...didn't he fall through that veil though?

"Yes he did but he got out okay!! Damn it why don't you shut up about things you don't understand. Your such a fucking idiot you know crying about how your parents don't love you whatever my parents are dead! My aunt and uncle have physically and emotionally abused me since I was six months old! You know nothing of pain...I have lost everyone I ever loved..."

Draco ran a hand through his hair looking bewildered at Harry. He knew that the boy had rough life but everyone goes through bad times then why did he feel so bad. He just wanted to wrap his arms around him and tell him it was going to be alright. His mind was cloudy but he could see Harry very clearly probably the clearest he had ever.

"I'm not without pain...you know. Even though I haven't gone through what you have I hurt. I hurt so much that I can't stand I sometimes and I just want to end it all. I can never measure up you know."

He lifts up his sleeve revealing scars some old and some that were maybe a week old. Harry ran his fingers up Draco's arm slowly caressing the embodiment of the pain his rival was feeling.

He could never have done such a thing to himself. He was too afraid of the physical pain not bring able to overcome the emotional. He had been beaten before and had been left feeling even more empty inside as the blood trickled down his legs.

Before he knew it he was kissing the scars his own tears falling down his cheeks. He looked up into Draco's eyes to find them staring softly into his. His hand came up against Harry's cheek the cold startling him for a bit but ultimately sending wonderful chills through out his body. His lips brushed against his only scar that could be seen by the world...the root of his pain always on display. No sleeves to cover it up whenever he felt like it no matter how his bangs fall...all he feels are their burning gazes, but his eyes were always found their way to his locked in a trance with feelings neither wanted to admit.

"What are we doing?" Draco whispered his forehead against Harry's.

"Feeling."

Draco slipped his hand around Harry's waist pulling his even closer. Falling into Draco's arms he presses his lips to his an explosion of electricity awakening every fiber of their beings. For once in their lives they felt alive and couldn't get enough. It was everything either had wished for found in each other once enemies now...what were they now? How could they ever be? What about the...

Draco pushed Harry away looking to the clock there were but minutes until the death eaters arrived. He couldn't let them take him not when he felt so strongly.

"You have to go. Death eaters are coming for you..."

"What the hell do you mean?!"

"I...I told them you were here...but it was before.."

"I have to get out of here...how could you?"

"Come on...you can go out the back..."

Suddenly a bright light fills the room pouring in from the alley. Harry holds onto the window sill his head jumbled with everything happening at once.

"You have to go! I don't want them to get you! Do you hear me? Please Harry just get out of here and be safe please."

Tears were sliding down his cheeks as he held Harry's shoulders. He looked up and kissed his tears then ran through the back door down the old iron staircase. He didn't once stop to look back he just ran until Draco couldn't see him anymore.

The door opened revealing a group of death eaters with Peter Pettigrew as their apparent leader.

"Where's Harry?!"

"He got away...slammed a bottle over my head. I was being too nice or something."

Peter sighed rubbing his temples. He looked up at Draco and smiled.

"What would I expect from a pathetic runt like you. You're nothing like your father. Come on boys let's go report back. Incompetent fool."

Draco fell to his knees staring at the broken bottle on the floor. He grabbed a piece of shattered glass and held it to his arm longing for the escape, but the glass fell to the ground. He couldn't do it anymore not when his lips had found such pity in these scars.

Harry didn't stop running until he was in the leaking cauldron thankfully it was still open. He ducked into a back table and rested his head back against the cool seat. What had just happened? It was amazing but was it even real? He had started out looking for Sirius and ended up making out with Draco on his couch. It was more than that though...they had connected. Could it have been the alcohol though or did that just bring up their true feelings?

He wiped off a layer of sweat on his head and reached for a napkin. Sitting right in front of him was Sirius solid in the flesh. He smiled and then he was gone. Harry clutched the napkin in his hand shaking. He was dead...but he came back to lead him to that pub...to Draco.

A fleeting whisper escaped his lips before he passed out.

"Thank you."


End file.
